voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Sven (Legendary Defender)
Sven is Shiro's Alternate Reality counterpart and a member of the Guns of Gamara; a rebel group fighting the villainous Altean Empire. He is partnered with the alternate reality incarnation of Slav to infiltrate the Altean Tel-Avis deep-space shuttle and assess the condition of the Trans-reality Comet. Appearance Sven is a 25 year-old human male in peak physical condition. Being an alternate version of Shiro, his face is near identical with pale skin, black hair, and gray eyes; his hairstyle is different, grown out into a mullet as opposed to an undercut, and he features no white hair or facial scar. His armour is thin and subtle for spy work. Sven wears a grey zipper bodysuit with black panels on his sides and crotch area, and a belt. His suit has integrated wrist, elbow and knee guards, and shoulder pads with the inverted 'V' symbol of the Guns of Gamara. His helmet has a face shield made of darkened glass, and padding to protect his jaw and ears. This, too, has a glowing green Guns of Gamara sigil. He wears black gloves and matching boots. Personality As Shiro's counterpart, Sven is similar to Shiro in several respects. He's selfless and compassionate; taking a bullet for Lance without thinking about his own safety. He works well with others and trusts easily. He is also a charismatic and persuasive speaker, as he's able to convince Allura that the Alteans of his reality are really evil and untrustworthy. Unlike his counterpart, Sven cooperates with Slav; a person Shiro finds endlessly frustrating, and he seems to lack Shiro's brilliant tactical mind. Sven prefers to oppose the tyrannical regime of his reality through subterfuge, rather than fighting them in a giant mechanical robot, as is Shiro's preference. He also speaks with a heavy Scandinavian accent, despite maintaining his Japanese appearance. Little of Sven's personality is seen, but he appears to be heroic and brave, fighting for the good of the universe and seeking to keep the Trans-reality Comet out of the hands of the Altean Empire. Although dutifully following the leadership of his reality's Slav, he readily puts himself in harm's way to protect his allies, which leaves him heavily injured after shielding Lance from an attack. This moment shows Sven has a lighthearted and joking nature to him when he insists he is fine and simply needs to be taken to "Space Hospital". Abilites Sven is a capable espionage agent, successfully sneaking onboard Commander Trayling's Altean shuttle to do reconnaissance on the trans-reality comet. He's able to ambush the Paladins and plant bombs around the ship without being caught by Hira or her guards; a team of evil Alteans on the lookout for rebels. Sven fights well with his blaster, but apparently doesn't have a great deal of practice fighting a combatant with a sword. He's an aerial fighter, showing high proficiency at fighting in zero gravity using a combination of his boot jets and gymnastics. As a member of the Guns of Gamara, Sven has extensive combat prowess that allows him to fight on par with the Paladins of Voltron. While his initial weapon of choice is a laser rifle, Sven is a powerful hand-to-hand combatant who can floor an opponent with a single kick. He wears a suit with an energy blade on his left wrist that can be summoned for close-combat fighting. True to a secret organization's fighter, Sven has knowledge of guerrilla tactics and utilizing explosives. Equipment Sven fights with a grey Guns of Gamora blaster. It has a black stock and glowing green highlights. He also has boot jets built into his suit. Notes * Guns of Gamara is a rebel organization fighting the Altean Empire, but may not be an exact counterpart to the Blade of Marmora, as neither Sven nor Slav are confirmed to be a bi-racial aliens with strong Galra heritage. The Blade of Marmora only accepts those with Galran heritage who can awaken special blades. * Sven has a heavy pseudo-Scandinavian accent and is voiced by Josh Keaton, who did not know of Sven's existence nor that he had to perform with an accent until the night before recording.Josh Keaton's Twitter. * The fact that Sven is easily mistaken for Shiro, who is Japanese, despite having a heavy accent suggests Sven is Japanese but raised in a location surrounded by the accent. * Sven is an intentional reference to Sven from ''Voltron: Defender of the Universe''. * The way Sven saved Lance is also a reference to the classic Voltron episode The Right Arm of Voltron. In the episode, Haggar plans on dispatching one of the Voltron Force members so that they can't form Voltron. She catches Lance and prepares to kill him, but Sven intervenes and saves his life, critically injuring himself in the process. He's sent to Planet Ebb for recovery. * Sven's sacrifice to save Lance and comment about being taken to a space hospital are references to Sven's fate in Voltron: Defender of the Universe, which this character's existence is a homage to. According to Joaquim Dos Santos, the original Sven was frequently a topic in the writer's room because of how often thinking about inspiration from the original Voltron show led to someone impersonating the character's voice.Collider with Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Dantos, August 2017 Gallery S3E04.89a. Keith cuts stranger's gun up 2.png S3E04.90. So much for your gun dude.png S3E04.93. Keith goes for a head shot without a gun.png S3E04.95. Stranger Danger turns around.png S3E04.99. Allura quit knocking your knees together and do something.png S3E04.102a. Stranger's got the booty 2.png S3E04.103b. And here is doppleganger no. three 3.png S3E04.104. The moment where all old-school fans lost their snaps.png S3E04.108a. Doppleganger and stranger noodle back together 2.png S3E04.110a. Shiro and Slav or are they 2.png S3E04.113. Stay back he says.png S3E04.118. My name is not She-Ro.png S3E04.130. Oh, that's him.png S3E04.132. Slav gets a warning on his wristwatch.png S3E04.135. Sven pulling himself into vent.png S3E04.135b. Sven pulling himself into vent 3.png S3E04.194. That's the last of them.png S3E04.195a. Do you think this plan will work 2.png S3E04.199a. Do you think the people from the other reality 2.png S3E04.234. Whoa, how'd you find us.png S3E04.236. Whoops you've been caught.png S3E04.264. Empress, the Guns of Gamara have infiltrated this ship.png S3E04.274. We have brought peace and order to ours.png S3E04.280. Why are you laughing.png S3E04.282. And pop goes the space weasel's bombs.png S3E04.301. Does the Red Lion and bayard make you reckless.png S3E04.305. And there goes our Quiet doppleganger.png S3E04.308. And Sven is down but is it for good.png|At least a cat wasn't involved this time? S3E04.312. I'll be fine, he says.png|Don’t worry folks. This is the reality where everything turns out fine. S3E04.316a. Uh on it's never good when someone gets that crazy-eyed look 2.png References Category:Characters Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Males Category:Stub Category:Guns of Gamara Category:Gun of Gamara